Let's see who has the most fun!
by Blackrove
Summary: Camera, camera on the wall, who is the best lover of them all? Yamamoto, Xanxus and Hibari got a hold onto Dino's fantasy story; now, they must compete to see who is the best lover. See who will win and who will scream the loudest. Yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it!


Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and leave me some reviews. Leave me your ideas and your impressions. I love reading him.

Let's see who has the most fun!

To say that Squalo and Dino were surprised to see Xanxus, Yamamoto and Hibari burst through the door would be an understatement that even Tsuna could understand. This was supposed to be their off-day; so why were their men standing there with tents in their pants and a determined look in their eyes? To understand, we will need to go back an hour and a half…

 _At Varia's manor…_

 _Xanxus was growling in frustration; somehow Squalo managed to avoid both Yamamoto and him and ran off to Cavallone's villa. The one damn place in the entire world where he wouldn't invade without serious back-up. It cost his pride to admit it, but Hibari Kyoya was a powerful opponent and Dino's men would only help him out; so he couldn't simply just walk in and grab a furious and screaming Squalo without upsetting the skylark. Yamamoto sighed as he was sitting in front of the gunman; he too was disappointed about not having Squalo in his arms. He had just got new ideas, too! Damn!_

 _They would have kept moping around if Belphegor hadn't entered the room, followed by a certain skylark. For some reason, the mad prince had asked them to meet him because he had something interesting about their lovers. After all, three dark haired men were sitting down, the Ripper Prince played a recording he had just made of Squalo and Dino's conversation._

 _On it, they could hear the two men's advices, but also some of their desires and fantasies. This gave some ideas to the three dominant men; but all three tensed and were stunned when they started to hear Dino's sensual voice and the more than sexy scene he was describing to a hot shark. Who the hell knew the blonde could be so damn sexy?_

 _Hibari had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, he was excited to learn that Dino had such a sexy voice that clearly had a powerful effect on him; on the other hand, he was furious to learn that Dino would talk dirty to Squalo instead of him first. He would have to punish him, but… Damn! He had to admit the man had quite a talent to make any sort of dirty and embarrassing story into an erotic novella._

 _Xanxus was more than happy at the thought that Squalo would be so excited by such a scenario; he could already imagine himself in such a position. He was so hard that his erection was hurting him like crazy. He had to grab the arm of his chair to keep himself from running to Squalo and simply fuck him without any restrain._

 _Yamamoto… He was furious beyond hell! Who the hell was that cheap bastard of Belphegor to record his lover and his friend during one of their personal conversation? As if it wasn't bad enough, he recorded every single love making session between Squalo and him! If Xanxus liked this and enjoyed them for himself; so be it! He's the one who will have to deal with Squalo if he ever found out about it; but his moments? That was to fucking far!_

 _With force and violence never seen displayed by the usually calm and joyous Japanese man, Yamamoto slammed the grinning prince against the wall with his blade under his chin. Neither did Xanxus nor Hibari saw him move; this was surprising and slightly frightening. Everyone knew that the guy that never gets angry and is always happy is far more dangerous and unpredictable than the two men with anger management problems._

 _-Oi! Trash! Don't you even think about killing my storm guardian! Growled Xanxus, hand on his X-guns._

 _-Calm down, Yamamoto. I understand that you would be angry that this pervert filmed you and your lover during your intimate moment for his personal pleasure, but killing him won't solve anything! Advised Hibari as he placed his hand on his fellow guardian's shoulder._

 _Yamamoto didn't let go of his hold on Belphegor; instead, he brought the prince's ear close to his mouth and softly whispered into it. No one knew what the swordsman said, but Belphegor slowly, but surely, started to lose his usual grin and his face (what you could see of it) started to go white as milk. As Yamamoto let him go, the prince didn't try to look at him in the eyes and back away as far as he could._

 _As they say: Beware still water! It is far more dangerous and deceiving than any raging sea._

 _Xanxus ordered that Belphegor destroy any video with Squalo and Yamamoto; not once caring for the Japanese man dark look. Hibari asked for the recording of Dino; as material in his investigation into the prince's actions. That fooled no one; but you try and tell the horny skylark this._

 _-Want to fantasies on us taking Squalo to the seventh sky? Mocked Xanxus who though it was hilarious to see the skylark so horny._

 _-I don't give a shit about the three of you! I just want to hear my herbivore's voice! He could read the phone book and I'd be as hard! Besides, you two aren't as great as you both think you are. I make Dino scream for hours on end in pleasure. Boasted Hibari with pride._

 _-Fuck you, bird trash! Replied back Xanxus, furious._

 _-Xanxus, language! Said Yamamoto, before turning to his comrade. For your information, Hibari-san, we are both much more skilled at pleasuring our lover, than you are! We are not made of ice and we actually warm our shark's bed; unlike a certain bird-brain…_

 _-Is this a challenge? Asked Hibari, insulted and pissed beyond hell._

 _-What if it is, bird-trash? Asked Xanxus as he got up._

 _The tension was thick and heavy; yet, it took no time for the three of them to run out to their cars and race to the Cavallone's villa to prove their superiority._

Xanxus and Yamamoto grabbed a stunned Squalo and began kissing him and groping him; while Hibari pulled a slightly intimidated Dino to him to kiss the life out of him. The duo pushed their lover into the nearest couch and began to undo his shirt and his zipper; Xanxus nibbled and licked Squalo hot spot in his neck, while Yamamoto spent his energy into licking his chest and playing with the shark's nipple. Hibari had his lover sit down onto a chair and began to roam his hands all over his thighs and kiss his jawline; making sure to caress and kiss all of his blonde's hot spots. It didn't take much for either Squalo or Dino to become excited and ready for more.

Both uke were moaning and whimpering messes; neither of them knew why or what was going on, but they liked it and to be frank… Being molested in front of someone else was definitely a huge turn on; they were, at the same time, watching a show and giving one. This was making them more excited than anything their lovers was currently doing; but they would never say it. Their pride would never recover; they knew their lovers would be quite insulted if they knew.

Soon, kissing and groping weren't enough anymore; so the dominants decided to up the game a little. Yamamoto unzipped Squalo's pants and took his sex into his mouth; making sure to really hollow out his cheeks to give a hard, long suck to his lover's weeping cock. Xanxus sit behind Squalo, supporting his back, while his hands made their way to his chest, his arms, his back and his neck; massaging and leaving feather touches and kisses to really make the shark lose his head and moan as loud as possible.

Hibari, on his part, decided that sensuality wasn't going to cut it anymore; so he forced Dino to lie on his laps, pulled down his pants and underwear, so that only his porcelain white ass would show, and spanked him hard enough to leave a hand print on his ass cheeks. It worked like a charm as Dino cried out and whimpered from the mix of pain and pleasure this spanking session was bringing him. Dino wasn't into the whole BDSM thing; but a bit of rough treatment and a bit of pain was quite exciting for him; especially in front of an audience. Dino's eyes catch those of his best friend as the shark glared at him.

How dared Dino cry like this from a bit of spanking? His man wasn't that great! His men knew how to make you go wild and crazy in bed; all Hibari knew was how to be rough! Squalo's irk turned to full blown scandal when Dino moaned a bit too lustfully when Hibari's hand was brought down on his behind. This was inappropriate! He was going to teach him how it was done.

-Han… Xan… Xanxus… AHHH! Ya-yamamoto! Harder! Cried Squalo with a little too loud.

This encouraged the two men to go further; Yamamoto sucked harder and deeper, while Xanxus was now forcing Squalo's head back to suck and kiss the swan like neck before him. Squalo moaned and trembled as the waves of pleasure hit him like a tsunami. It made his head spin and Squalo had trouble to keep his grip on reality; especially, when Yamamoto decided to massage his thighs and when Xanxus decided to run his hands all over his chest and arms.

Hibari got jealous and decided to stop spanking Dino; he forced the blonde onto his stomach on the couch and began to lick his lover's entrance. Dino moaned and panted as Hibari inserted his tongue in him; this pleasure was making him lose his mind. It was harder than he thought to hold onto his unspoken bet against his best friend.

Squalo whimpered and slid his hands into both his lover's mains. At this moment, the two ukes were at equality in the volume of the screams. No one could tell who was winning the bet; but this situation was really turning them on.

Hibari wanted his lover to really beg for more; so he stopped and hover his lover before taking out his sex and started to run his sex along the crack of his lover. He then forced his lover's head backwards by placing his hand under his lover's chin and pulling back gently before kissing his neck and jawline. This made Dino mewled like a kitten; making Squalo furious at how low Dino would go to get his man hard. Everyone knew the skylark's weakness for small animals; as low as it was, it was in good sport. You had to use whatever it took to win in this game.

Squalo knew that if he wanted to win their unspoken battle, he had to play as dirty as his friend. So he stopped Yamamoto from sucking him and Xanxus from massaging his over-heated skin; he, then, had Yamamoto lay on his back and he sat cow-boy style on his hips, but on his sex. He rocked his own hips against his lover's sex; said lover grabbed onto his silverheaded lover and helped him to really rock hard against him. Not wanting to be left out, Xanxus decided to get behind Squalo and rub his own hips against his lover's ass. Yamamoto let his hands roam his lover's now free chest and neck; while Xanxus started to play with his nipples. Squalo moaned loudly and sensually as he let his men dry hump him like cats in heat. Dino was couldn't believe how slutty Squalo was moaning; however, he would prove that he was better.

-Hibari-sama… I need more… I need you to be in me..! whined Dino with a long sigh.

This was more than enough for Hibari who took lube from his back pocket and smeared lube onto his fingers, before inserting them one by one; stretching him wide enough for his cock. He made sure to his lover's prostate to make him moan and scream in delight. Dino started to screw himself on his lover's fingers; to which Hibari had to bit his lips from moaning to loud at this very gorgeous and lovely sight before him.

Xanxus stopped grinding into his lover and licked his fingers before stretching his lover. Yamamoto pushed his lover off his hips and forced him on his knees; Squalo took his Japanese's lover's sex in his mouth and started to suck hard and deep. Xanxus entered his lover in one fell swoop, balls deep; this made Squalo scream in both pleasure, as Xanxus touched his prostate, and in pain, as Xanxus didn't stretch him enough. Hibari entered his own lover slowly and deeply; drawing a deep moan from his blonde lover. Dino moaned and sighed as he felt his lover fill him; it was the best feeling in the world.

-Han… Squalo, you little cunt! Who knew you could be so damn good with your mouth? Moaned Yamamoto as he ran his hands into his lover silver main.

Xanxus smirked in pleasure as he gave a particularly powerful thrust into his lover; Squalo let go of his lover's sex and began moaning and panting in pleasure as the thrusts were getting stronger and stronger. Yamamoto held his lover's head close to his cock and masturbated just near his lover's face; knowing full well how much it got Squalo horny like nothing else.

Hibari growled at this, forced his lover on his back and entered him forcefully; drawing a long and hard moan. Dino rolled his hips to meet his lover's thrusts; the thrusts were harder and stronger on his prostate, making the blonde lose his grip on reality. Hibari raised his lover's hips so he could give better thrusts, then, spanked his lover once more; making the poor don scream in pleasure and delight. Dino shivered when he felt his man run his hands all over his spine and his shoulders; it always made him crazy and excited.

-Han… Han… Harder..! YES! Oh my god! Han… moaned and cried Dino as Hibari simply pounded into him like a beast in heat.

-That's it! Scream as loud as you can! Said Hibari as he pounded even harder.

Xanxus and Yamamoto were furious at the idea that Dino was currently screaming louder than their uke; so they decided to up the game. Xanxus pulled out and forced Squalo to sit on Yamamoto's sex; then, entered Squalo gently and slowly as not to hurt him. Squalo moaned loudly and trembled as the pleasure was too great for him to handle. Xanxus and Yamamoto moved in synch to have Squalo cry out in pleasure; Squalo prostate was being over-stimulating and he probably wasn't going to keep this up for long. Squalo moaned loudly; to which, Dino responded even louder to his lover's administrations. This only encouraged their lovers to go further in their administrations;

Both ukes couldn't hold on anymore; this whole deal was too much for them and before any of them wanted it to, they both came at the same time. They both cried; but it was Squalo that cried the loudest. Dino came all over his couch; spraying himself at the same time. Squalo had sprayed his lover and himself with his juices; the tightness was too much for the three men as they came hard into the lovers, making sure to really mark their lover!

As hearts slowed down and breaths were caught, the three semes pulled out of their lovers and gently placed them next to them; Yamamoto and Xanxus surrounded their lover and wrapped their arms around his waist. Hibari pulled his lover closer to him and made sure he was snuggled closely to him.

-So, who won? Smirked Xanxus, knowing full well that they had won.

Hibari growled in frustration and admitted defeat; he didn't like it at all, but he had to admit that Xanxus and Yamamoto had won this battle. It coasted his pride a lot to admit defeat; but he had one word. However, he knew how to win the battle even if he hadn't won the war.

-You two have won and I have lost! I have but one word! However, which one of you was the one who made Squalo scream? Asked Hibari with a devious smirk.

-I did! Proclaimed both men at the same time.

The two raven heads threw each other dark looks; there was no way that he was going to let the other win this battle. They had proven that they were better than Hibari, but now, they had to prove that they were the best between each other. Squalo was slowly coming down from his high; yet, before he knew it, his senses were assaulted by his lovers.

Xanxus jumped on his lover's sex and Yamamoto jumped on his lover's lips and chest; none of them wanted to let the other have the upper hand. Squalo moaned and tried to get away from his lovers; he was tired and his body needed its rest. Yet, they would not listen to the shark's pleas; besides, Squalo was moaning and panting so hard that it was obvious that he was enjoying his lover's administrations. Dino and Hibari were looking at the very sexy show unravelling before them.

-You know that I should punish you for that little story you told the shark and for not telling me about that amazing voice of yours. Whispered Hibari as he took his lover's lips against his.

-I know… whispered the blonde back. I'll make it up to you…

Dino told his man to close his eyes and let him whisper the scene to him; Hibari let his lover tell him the scene. He closed his eyes, let his head rest on the couch and let his lover's hand slip beneath his waist band. The sound of the three lovers and his uke's voice was enough to raise Hibari's sex in a matter of seconds.

Unbeknown to any of them, this little challenge had been videotape and was being watched by thousands and thousands of clients. The clients had placed bets on who was going to win; not many won that bet. They had though that Xanxus and Yamamoto would only bicker to get the shark; they hadn't thought that they would work together to win the challenge. Many were disappointed about their losing; however were very happy about the new sexy video.

Belphegor smiled as he thought of all the money he was going to have at the end of the day.


End file.
